


INDEX

by Evilpixie



Series: DC Omegaverse [6]
Category: DCU, Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/pseuds/Evilpixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An index for my DC Omegaverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Terminology

**The Basics**

**Caste**

Refers to ‘Sexual Caste’ which is the state of being an alpha, beta, or omega. Everyone has a caste which naturally develops during puberty in the early to mid teenage years. This is called **presenting**. Before this time children are casteless.

 

                        _**Presenting**_

The stage in which a child presents with their sexual caste. For an omega this is immediately before their first heat.

 

**Alpha**

Alphas are the **sire** caste or the sexual caste usually responsible for impregnating others. They are typically more aggressive, dominant, and often strive towards positions of leadership or power.

 

Biologically they have the ability to **knot** , **bite** ,  **mate** and **bond** an omega.

 

                        _**Sire**_

The parent that acts as impregnator.

 

                        _**Knot**_

A swelling bulbous gland at the base of the alpha’s penis that inflates for approximately half an hour on ejaculation. It is used to tie sexual partners together during sex.

 

                        _**Bite**_

When aroused an alpha’s mouth will usually fill with hormone charged saliva which will give them the ability to bite an omega gland and mark an omega. This is the first stage of a bond and will leave a bite mark on the omega’s neck which will last a few days if not rekindled. The bite is often called an alpha’s ‘mark’ and is seen as either an intent to bond or a claim of ownership.

 

                        _ **Mate**_

  1.       Sex between an alpha and an omega during an omega’s heat.
  2.       An alpha and omega become ‘mates’ when they start bonding/share a bond.



 

                        _**Bond**_

  1.       Alphas and omegas have the ability to bond with each other as mates. This is a 'mate bond'; a unique connection with many benefits that can take months to form and is essentially a mutual addiction to each other’s hormones. If the couple spends time apart or doesn’t share their hormones via sexual activity, bites, or skin on skin contact then they will go into withdrawal. Prolonged discontinuation of hormone sharing will break a bond.
  2.       Other types of bonds include parent bonds shared between a parent and a child or pack bonds shared between pack mates.



 

 

**Beta**

Betas are the diplomatic caste or the sexual caste usually responsible for maintaining harmony in the **pack**. While males and females are occasionally able to reproduce this is a rare occurrence slowly becoming somewhat more common with the aid of fertility treatments. They are the most common and the most versatile of the sexual castes.

 

                        _**Pack**_

A collection of people who share pack bonds with each other. This is usually a family unit though can be between any group of people. It is possible to have multiple packs but this is not encouraged.

 

 

**Omega**

Omegas are the **bearer** caste or the sexual caste usually responsible for being impregnated and raising the children. They are typically more submissive towards adult non-omegas and are the rarest of all the sexual castes.

 

Biologically they have **heats** every second month, the ability to bond to an alpha, and the strongest sense of smell. Prior to a heat an omega will set up a **nest** in a process known as nesting. They have an **omega gland** on their necks and produce **slick** when in heat or aroused.

 

                        _**Bearer**_

The parent that is/was pregnant.

 

                        _**Heat**_

A period of extreme lowered inhibitions, extreme heightened sex drive, and the instinctual _need_ to mate.

 

                         _ **Nest**_

A safe place, usually a bedroom, in which an omega will lock themselves away for the duration of their heat. If it is a place they haven’t heated in before they will go through a process of nesting whereby they may move around furniture or otherwise change the nature of the space.

 

                      _ **Omega Gland**_

A gland on the side of an omega's neck that swells during heats, gives off their unique omega scent, and can be bitten and marked by an alpha in an intimate experience that is pleasurable for the alpha.

 

                      ** _Slick_**

Natural lubrication produced by omegas to make receiving during penetrative sex easier. Females produce this vaginally and males produce it anally.

 

 

**Level**

Once someone has a caste they can be subclassed into high, mid, and low levels within each biological rank. This depends on the amount of sexual hormones a person produces. While there are many sexual hormones they generally come in two distinct flavours; alpha and omega. A high level alpha produces a lot of alpha hormones while a low level produces less. A high level omega likewise has more omega hormones than a low level omega.

 

Betas can either be inclined towards alpha or omega and their levels are measured by their alpha hormones. A high level beta is alpha inclined and has small amounts of alpha hormone while a low level beta is omega inclined and has small amounts of omega hormone. A mid level beta has small amounts of both hormones.

 

 

 

 

**A Bit Beyond Basic**

**Pack Leader**

Every pack has a pack leader, usually the **first pack alpha** though occasionally the place is assumed by the **first** **pack beta** or very rarely by the **first** **pack omega**. It is odd and considered a temporary or special situation to have the pack lead by someone not the first of their caste in the pack hierarchy.

 

**_First Pack Alpha_**

The first pack alpha - or ‘pack alpha’ if there is only one alpha in a pack - is the most dominant alpha in the pack. They are most often also the pack leaders and the primary sire that can occasionally produce children for non-fertile couples.

 

There will also be second and third pack alphas depending on how many alphas there are in a pack.

 

                        _ **First Pack Beta**_

The most influential, oldest, or prevalent beta in a pack. Unlike alphas or omegas betas will often exist in an equilibrium and the ‘first’ doesn’t necessarily need to be the most dominant, physically strongest, or have the best genes.

 

                       _ **First Pack Omega**_

The most dominant omega (among omegas) will be the first pack omega and often the mate of the first pack alpha.

 

Note: an omega will never normally assume dominance over someone of another sexual caste but will frequently vie for it among themselves and establish a basic dominance over un-presented children.

 

 

**Imprinting**

During a heat an unbound omega can temporarily 'imprint' on a nearby alpha who they trust which will make them react to them like a bond mate might or look to them for protection and/or sex. This connection only lasts for the duration of the heat.

 

 

**The Odds and Ends**

 

 

**Scent**

Everyone has a distinguishable scent that marks their identity, their sexual caste, and sometimes their emotional or biological state. A scent can be **dampened** or **masked**.

 

                        _**Dampening**_

The process of chemically removing one’s scent for a period of time.

 

                        _**Scent Mask**_

  1.       A false scent.
  2.       Occasionally used to describe dampened scents.



 

 

**Homosexual**

Refers to people of castes other than beta having a sexual and/or romantic relationship with someone of the same sexual caste or being sexually attracted to people of the same caste. For example, a male alpha and a female alpha will be considered a homosexual couple but a male alpha and male omega will not. If an omega is attracted to other omegas they are considered homosexual.

 

Betas are encouraged to partner up with other betas and their coupling is not considered homosexual.

 

 

**Bitch**

An old fashioned and derogatory word for omega.

 

 

**Dog**

A derogatory word for alpha.

 

 

**Bond Breaker**

A derogatory word for betas in relationships with omegas. Occasionally also applied to their partners and betas in relationships with alphas.

 

 

**Bond Shock**

A state similar to PTSD that can be caused by sudden breaking of mate, pack, or parent bonds either by death or abandonment. This can be minor whereby a person merely acutely misses the scent of the missing person or a very traumatic condition that causes the sufferer to act irrationally.

 

 

**Puppy/Pup**

An old fashioned, casual, and uncommon term used to describe children or un-presented teenagers.

 

 

**Suppressants**

Drugs that come in varying dosage, potency, and form that can lessen or even halt the effects of a heat. The most common suppressants are over the counter pills but prescription pills are also available and even stronger suppressants can be administered with a needle. These high grade suppressants can be damaging if used too often or in too high a dosage.

 

 

**Alpha Shot**

An alpha shot or alpha hormone shot is an injection of alpha hormones that is given to panicking or agitated omegas to help calm them down. Panic can raise a persons natural hormone level and this shot neutralises that leaving the receiver sleepy and sated. Alpha and omega hormones bond and neutralise each other in the blood stream.

 

 

**Omega Shot**

An omega shot or omega hormone shot is an injection of omega hormones that is given to panicking or agitated alphas to help calm them down. Panic can raise a persons natural hormone level and this shot neutralises that leaving the receiver sleepy and sated. Alpha and omega hormones bond and neutralise each other in the blood stream. 


	2. Biology

The biology of the humans in this universe is nigh on the same as that in our universe with a few notable exceptions.

 

 

First, all the humans in this alternative universe have a much stronger **sense of smell**  and a **scent**. This means they can detect and read pheromones, identify each other via scent, and – depending on circumstance and how strong the individual’s sense of smell is – track each other. Omegas are attributed with having both the strongest sense of smell as well as possessing the strongest scent. There are many theories as to why this is the case but it is commonly believed omegas have a better sense of smell to better care for children who have a somewhat lighter scent as to be able to hide from predators. Betas, in contrast, have the weakest sense of smell and the lightest adult scent.

 

 

Second, the humans in this universe can develop extra unique **glands** depending on which caste they present as at puberty. If an individual presents as an alpha they will develop glands in their mouth in order to produce the saliva that allows them to mark an omega. If they were to become an omega they would develop an omega gland on their neck allowing them to be marked by an alpha. Betas have no unique glands.

 

 

Finally, and most relevantly, is the variety of **reproductive systems** and the genders in possession of them. While the general sexual dichotomy of male and female still exists in this universe, the males are not exclusively those that impregnate nor are females exclusively those that are impregnated. Instead the roles of sire and bearer are determined by sexual caste. Broadly speaking this means alphas impregnate and omegas are impregnated regardless of whether they are female or male. While betas are sexual beings they are not reproductive.

 

However, (and this is where it can get confusing) despite this all females do in theory have the ability to bear a child and all males do in theory have the ability to sire one. The likelihood of a non-alpha being able to impregnate is very low as is the likelihood of a non-omega being able to conceive _and_ bear a child full term. This is even more so when it comes to alpha females attempting to bear children and omega males attempting to sire them. It can be done but it is very rare. With fertility treatments couples that aren’t alpha/omega have been starting to reproduce more often with more success especially with regard to alpha/beta and beta/beta couples. The norm however remains alpha and omega as primary breeders.

 

This still leaves us with the million dollar question: who can actually have a baby with whom? Here is a simple table to hopefully explain it a little better:

 

 

 

All this, however, raises the question: what on Earth are people hiding in their pants? There is no simple answer to this. Fortunately only two sexual castes are drastically different from what we would expect from our world. The alpha females and the omega males.

 

Externally when not aroused a male omega will appear like an ordinary male and a female alpha will appear like an ordinary female. When aroused, however, a male omega’s anus – more accurately a cloaca – will develop slick and adopt the function of a vagina. Internally they have a fully functioning uterus, ovaries, and cervix. Alpha females have an enlarged clitoris that functions like the head of a penis that will extend when aroused. Their penises are not as long as a male alpha’s due to the fact that it does not hang outside their body but they have a larger knot. It is a common ribald debate among alpha-attracted individuals as to whether or not the longer shaft or larger knot is better.

 

Even when aroused alpha females maintain a vaginal opening and male omegas an erection.

 

Omega males will typically develop breasts in the third trimester of pregnancy and lose them again once they stop breast feeding. Alpha females with a pregnant mate will also lactate.

 

The other sexual caste and gender combinations function more or less as one would expect of their sex. A small deviation from this is menstruation. Omegas will have regular periods once every two months regardless of gender until menopause. Beta females will occasionally have periods. Alpha females will rarely have periods.

 

 

A final note has to be made on **hormones**. These humans, like humans in our world, have hormones. They also, however, have a few extra strains of sex hormone that we do not possess. These are the alpha hormone and the omega hormone. Everyone produces both naturally and low levels of these hormones will result in betas. If a beta has more alpha hormone they will be considered a high level beta. If a beta has more omega hormone they are considered a low level beta. Betas with more or less balanced hormones (because no one is exactly 50/50) are mid level betas. Omegas produce much higher levels of omega hormone and alphas much higher levels of alpha. During mating an alpha and omega will share their hormones via saliva, semen, bites, sweat, and even just skin on skin contact. These hormones are unique to every person and highly addictive. Sharing and addicting each other to their hormones is the precedent of a mate bond. Parental bonds and pack bonds are a subconscious familiarising with other person’s hormones typically via their pheromone output. While hormones are not an overt physical difference in this universe they are a huge part of relationships be it through families, partners, or society.

 

 

Please note: this is solely in regard to human biology. Some alien species have different (or no) caste system and this can affect who they can and can not impregnate and what equipment they have. Kryptonians, in terms of fertility, are very simular to humans. The two species are both correct on this chart (excluding the fact that Kryptonian betas do not exist) and can interbreed. Other aliens such as Thanagarians, Martians, and Tamaraneans function differently.


	3. Society

 

Society in this universe is, in many ways, near identical to our own. The governing bodies, general history, and organisation of workforce infrastructure are all easily identifiable. There are, however, some overt differences surrounding how people are seen and treated depending on their sexual caste.

 

Please note this chapter is not a discussion on pack structure but the prejudices, current affairs, and general differences imposed on the different sexual castes by wider society. Much of this describes the worst case perceptions and situations so please, as you read, keep in mind not all (or even necessarily most) people in society hold these prejudices.

 

It is written in the context of the universe for my own benefit.

 

 

 

**Omegas**

 

It is a phenomenon observed but not understood that in denser populations fewer children tend to present as omegas. In modern cities omegas make up a little more than one tenth of the adult population (documented at roughly 11%) and are vastly over numbered by the alpha population (documented at roughly 38%). While these figures are considered likely incorrect due to the estimated large number of undocumented omegas – omegas that claim to be betas on census forms for social and legal reasons – omegas are known to be the rarest sexual caste. And – as the world’s population gets denser – many fear they’re slowly getting rarer.

 

Places like rural Russia with a large number of square kilometres per person produce a far larger percentage of omegas and thus have been leading the global market on mail order mates. India, in contrast, has a very small omega population and low born omegas are often given the chance to shed their poor social caste and standing to sit at the side of a rich high class alpha. Regions in China have been suffering from such troubling omega shortages while others have been seeing such impressive booms in the omega population that the government has starting offering working incentives to omegas willing to migrate from one area to another.

 

However, this natural population imbalance as well as the fear that follows it has lead to some more aggressive issues pressing on omegas as well as historically inhibited their ability to gather support behind a single omega rights movement. Around the world omegas are often shown prejudice against, are the caste most likely to be sexually assaulted, and due to the fact a large majority of omegas are naturally (and happily) submissive in a partnership and greater pack setting they can be misinterpreted as weak. Omegas that choose not to take a mate or reproduce are often discriminated against both socially and legally in many countries around the world.

 

Beyond this, the world has seen a recent resurgence in global sexual slavery. Kidnapping and the illegal determination of caste in unpresented children is also on the rise and done for the purpose of rooting out omegas before they present so they can be sold into slavery.

 

The different omega rights movements around the world, however, has been doing a lot to combat this kind of injustice and discrimination. Law enforcement along with vigilantes and deputised superheroes are working together to tackle human trafficking and in many parts of the world laws are in the process of changing to accommodate and give greater liberties to omegas.

 

Omega rights activists also commonly seek to combat some of the stereotypes surrounding the omega sexual caste. While many of these stereotypes are positive there is an aged perception that omegas are the most beautiful, the most valuable, but also the most fragile sexual caste. Certain circles of society have been shown to believe that omegas are breeders by nature and should spend their time finding a suitable mate, bearing, and raising children. On the opposite end of the spectrum to this homemaker mould; more modern perceptions of omegas often instead sexualise them. This is especially prevalent in entertainment media and advertising and has become the weapon of choice for some omegas venturing into super criminal work.

 

 

 

**Betas**

 

The diplomats of any pack, the emperors of the Ming dynasty, and most skilled actors. Betas are the most populous caste, come in a wide variety of colours and flavours, and have the greatest variation of social roles and standings worldwide. However, one thing unites and likens betas across cultures; they are non reproductive sexual caste. The sole sexual caste that is not expected to ever pass on their individual genetic code but instead help further that of their pack.

 

With the help of IVF this is changing. More and more beta women are becoming pregnant to beta men though only in certain parts of the world. In many places betas’ being biological parents is taboo and some more extremist groups even consider it sin. Some scientists worry that mass reproduction among the betas will cause a population boom that society and the planet may not be able to handle. Yet, despite it, the number of births to beta mothers is on the rise (a recent study in UK claimed almost 15% of births were from beta bearers).

 

In the western world betas occupy almost all the workforce. Often seen as ‘the busy worker bees’ and ‘the helpers’, betas are sometimes subconsciously classed in a dichotomy away from alphas and omegas and sidelined from certain positions in pack and society. Because of this, in many ways, betas exist slightly separately. In western society they are encouraged to partner up among themselves both in terms of friendship and romantically, are more readily given supporting positions with other betas over individual or leadership roles, and are broadly stereotyped as hard working, intelligent, and well liked.

 

This image is seen in stark contrast to the more aggressive sexual castes and can also falsely and negatively depict them as docile and sexless. In media the beta is the best friend, the helper, and the character most likely to die. In real life this stereotype can affect them in a much more real way. Betas are expected to financially support non-beta pack mates in times of hardship, are denied many grants and social services, and will rarely get hormone related prescription medication (suppressants, hormone shots, etc). Falling outside society’s expectations on betas can also have negative social ramifications.

 

Betas are the only sexual caste which will not be shown prejudice for having romantic and/or sexual relationships with other betas (same caste relations are usually considered homosexual). On the contrary beta/beta relationships are encouraged and instead, beta/omega relationships are frequently discriminated against. It is seen as ‘a waste of an omega’ and these betas are often crassly labelled ‘bond breakers’. Omega inclined betas are more likely to be the victims of unprovoked assault any other beta. The term ‘bond breaker’ can also be applied to betas with an alpha partner though due to the population imbalance this isn’t perceived as wasteful.

 

Despite this, it is well known being a beta is statistically the best caste to be. Betas live longer, healthier, lives. They have the highest average salaries, highest employment rate, and highest average education of all the sexual castes. They are also more likely to have successful marriages and stay with one pack for longer.

 

 

 

**Alphas**

 

Alphas would seem to exist primarily on either end of the social spectrum. They are CEOs, Generals, Olympians, police commissioners, doctors, and superheroes. They are also the sexual caste most likely to be homeless, unemployed, or serving a prison sentence.

 

Recently there has been a lot of debate as to why this is the case. Many believe the two sides of the alpha coin just reflect natural alpha instinct; the alphas aggressively compete as they always have and the superior alphas become successful thus winning the omega and the right to pass on their stronger DNA. Others claim it is discrimination in the form of ingrained alphaphobia. Employers are less likely to employ an alpha especially one without a mate, alphas statistically serve longer prison sentences for more minor crimes, and alphas are the caste most likely to be asked to leave a household or a pack. A few have put forward the theory that entertainment media is to blame. Alphas are the action heroes but they are also the villains. These consistent tropes leave impressions on young children destined to become alphas and when they fail to live up to the unrealistic expectation – when they aren’t the office superstar with an omega at home – they revert to a more dysfunctional life course.

 

Of course, not all alphas can be so easily painted black or white. Lex Luthor is a famous alpha CEO who is also a criminal. Most alphas manage live ordinary lives without ever being either. Despite this the issue remains a hot social political topic currently in debate.

 

Alphas are often inclined towards occupations in law enforcement, fire department, sports, competitive business, and military. Historically, because of the large number of alpha troops, chemical weapons were designed to over stimulate alpha hormone to try and create fighting within enemy ranks. Captured alphas have also been subject to forced artificial bonding with chemically compounded omega hormone in an attempt to convert alphas from one side to another. This funnels from the belief that alphas will do anything to protect their omega and literally attempted to mate bond enemy soldiers to a nation. These early experiments most of which took place in Japanese POW camps during WWII were met with limited success but helped scientists develop the omega hormone shot (and later the alpha hormone shot) commonly used in medicine to calm panicking alphas.

 

Interestingly, alphas are the primary power behind the gay rights movement globally. This is in part due to the fact that homosexual alphas (alphas attracted to alphas) generally receive more abuse than homosexual omegas (omegas attracted to omegas). It is also because the general population imbalance means there are simply more gay alphas than there are gay omegas.


	4. Other stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are a list in no particular order of other stories outside this immediate series - some mine some written by other people - that are set in this AU. Check them out!

[Mortified By You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2112960)  
Written by the amazing [SticksandBones](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SticksandBones/pseuds/SticksandBones) , this springs off from chapter three of 'If You Want...'. Ever wonder what exactly Jason did at that school to get Tim's P.E class so hot and bothered? Here's your answer.

 

[Sliver of Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2133060)  
Written by perhaps my longest lasting reader [Blue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueU/pseuds/BlueU) . This is the story of Billy Batson otherwise known as Captain Marvel or SHAZAM! for those who like to cut right to the chase. It's a really moving wee piece and I encourage anyone who likes omegaverse to pop in and read it.

 

[Through the Valley](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2134752)  
Another one written by the marvelous [SticksandBones](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SticksandBones/pseuds/SticksandBones) . This one is a really great and really emotional piece follow Jason's internal journey from death back into the arms of the pack. It's beautiful and heartbreaking in all the right ways.

 

[What is Missing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5108177/chapters/11751302)  
Written by the wonderful [Black_and_Blue_hood](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_and_Blue_Hood/pseuds/Black_and_Blue_Hood) . Set five years after the completion of this series, Jason and Dick's relationship is thrown into turmoil when Dick is transformed into an omega. All those who have been asking for omega!Dick here he is!

 

[Never Let Go](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4353986)  
Yet more from the crazily talented [SticksandBones](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SticksandBones/pseuds/SticksandBones) . This time it's just a wee one shot focusing on the Batman v Superman teaser and Bruce's rescue of Pup.

 

[Full Circle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6552997/chapters/14992732)

Is another one by [SticksandBones](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SticksandBones/pseuds/SticksandBones). At this rate she'll put me out of a job! It focuses on the much neglected women of the omegaverse and while it's not set quite in the same world as these stories it's pretty damn close. If you enjoyed what I wrote you'll love these little snippets.

 

[Secret Future](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2660525/chapters/5946182)  
By me! This is the story of what happens to Bart after the events of 'If You Want...' and shows Young Justice's integration with the Teen Titans. Bluepulse anyone?

 

[One Year Later](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2647289)  
Also by me! I wrote this to commemorate the one year birthday of this omegaverse. It's a bit of an AU of this AU built around the central basic question: 'what if Bruce really was an alpha?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone else ever feels the need to expand this AU with me and write a story or two shoot me a line and I'll pop you on this list (after shrieking with delight and mashing the kudos button). It's a wonderful sandbox and thanks so much to those that jumped in with me. I read a separate story recently in which the word 'caste' was used and I almost cried with happiness. It was such a nice surprise seeing I'd influenced the fandom in my own little way.

**Author's Note:**

> I know several people have asked me for this and so here it is! An index for my omegaverse series. Please note this is not a general omegaverse index just one that relates to my DC omegaverse.


End file.
